Items
An Item can be any type, material, grade, value in Inca Currency, tier, etc. Any Item can be passive, equippable, or material, or "single-use". Items can have a set amount of active time or usability until they deplete. Some items can also be indestructible, or stay in the game until you get rid of it. Passive Items A Passive Item is an Item that sits there and does nothing, literally. Some would even call Passive Items "useless", but they have a good reason to do so as Passive Items do absolutely nothing. However, Passive Items are sometimes able to have a selling and buying price in Inca Currency. Currently, there are 0 Passive Items in the game. (See "Passive Items" for a complete list.) Equippable Items An Equippable Item can be equipped onto your character, another item, or even another Equippable Item to give the specified effect. Equippable Items most likely have a selling and buying price in Inca Currency. Equippable Items are sorted into two groups: Weapons and Armor. Weapons When you equip a weapon, that weapon will become your signature weapon. Certain enemies can be affected by certain weapons when specified, and sometimes certain enemies can steal weapons from you for a certain amount of time. Currently, there are 57 Weapons in the game. (See "Weapons" for a complete list.) Armor You can equip only one piece of Armor at a time. Certain enemies can be affected by certain pieces of Armor when specified, and certain enemies can have the chance to steal Armor from you for an indefinite amount of time. Currently, there are 9 Armor Items in the game. (See "Armor" for a complete list.) Note: Being able to equip an Equippable Item onto another Equippable Item MUST be specified as possible. It is also very rare, and is limited by one. Material Items Material Items are only for crafting into or with other items to make items. It is possible to craft a Material Item into another Material Item. Material Items always have a selling and buying price in Inca Currency, unless the item is found unreasonably commonly throughout the world. Currently, there are 7 Materials in the game. (See "Materials" for a complete list.) Single-Use Items Single-Use Items can be used only once, and they disappear immediately after use. Single-Use Items have a generally higher sell/buy price than other items, as Single-Use Items can be very powerful. Single-Use Items are sorted into three groups: Scrolls, Food, and Potions. Scrolls Scrolls can create a very diverse amount of effects on players, enemies, and/or the world itself. Scrolls have the potential to be the most expensive items in The World of Garo. Currently, there are 5 Scrolls in the game. (See "Scrolls" for a complete list.) Food Food can heal a certain amount of health when consumed, and some noticeably rotten or glowing Food Items can have the chance to give extra buffs or debuffs, whether wanted or unwanted. Currently, there are 4 Food Items in the game. (See "Food" for a complete list.) Potions Potions can have a very diverse amount of effects, but they usually only stay within the player's boundaries (the player who drinks the potions only feels the effects) and are mostly small and non-deadly. Potions can also heal health points and gain other skill points. Currently, there are 5 Potions in the game. (See "Potions" for a complete list.)